The Daleks Return
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: The Doctor degenerates, he finds a new companion, and the Daleks have a new, sinister plan. What's going on, and can the Doctor save Earth this time?
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! Welcome to my new story! :D **

**Okay, I'm just gonna warn you... this Prologue kind of sucks. Why? Well! I haven't finished watching David's Tennant era of Doctor Who yet; in point of fact, his is the _only_ era I've watched so far! Sooooo, I have absolutely _no_ idea how the Eleventh Doctor _or_ Amy act! :( Darn. Well, whatever. :P **

**This basically is what might happen if they had a reverse regeneration in the series, how that might play out, and what might happen next! ^.^; **

**Because of course, I'm making it, basically, into a story with either the Doctor's or my own POV, simply because I've always wondered what being in Doctor Who would be like! ^.^; **

**'Course, what _would_ it be like if I had no knowl - wow, that's weird. My Mom and Grandma are watching an English dubbed German DVD, and, right as I typed 'what _would_ it be like', the same words appeared on the screen! O.O; Weird - edge of the Doctor Who universe, the Doctor, _or_ the series? ^.^; Well? Let's find out! :3 **

**Right, well... If you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to write the next chapter. ^.^; And, you... :3 Hmm, you. WILL READ! YEAH! :D Enjoyyyyy!**

**(P.S.: I'm kind of hyper. Blame sugar! :3)  
**

Prologue

"I'm _regenerating_…," the Doctor gasped out. "I… am… _changing_."

_So soon?_ he was privately thinking; he'd only just regenerated about a year ago! _Surely, I'd have more time…._

He had no idea where Amy had gone. Where _had_ she gone? Oh, right… to get some milk or something. He couldn't remember exactly what.

She had gone out to the grocery store, and he'd decided to have a little fun traveling through time, so he went back into the past to check out… he couldn't remember what. It seemed to have something to do with the president of America. Maybe the election? The Time Lord couldn't be quite sure, as he had suddenly encountered a Dalek on the way into the TARDIS. But he'd driven them away! Surely they couldn't be there.

But they were, and he'd been shot—by a Dalek _death_ ray, no less—and had somehow figured that he'd regenerate just fine while time traveling.

Glowing golden light surrounded him as he regenerated. It seemed to go on forever and ever and then, abruptly… _nothing_. No, nothing at all; it just stopped.

The TARDIS stopped.

The regenerating stopped.

_His_ resolve to stand stopped.

He collapsed on the floor, crumpling under his own weight. He glanced up and saw himself in the reflection of the console desks above.

_What…?_ He dimly remembered this form. The image in the reflections was distorted and funny-looking, and the Doctor's vision blurred. He shook his head to clear it, then finally found the energy to get up again, and got up.

What he saw in the mirror of the TARDIS **(A/N: Don't think there is a mirror, but perhaps one day they'll add one? Let's just pretend they did, 'kay?)** shocked him.

"I've changed back into the Tenth Doctor?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ahh hahahahaha. I have a very weird way of writing the Tenth Doctor, for sure! XD Also, I have no reviews... and, by the amount of views on my Traffic meter, I should have at least 5 or 10, probably! So... please review! ^.^; Tomorrow, I have to watch some Doctor Who. :S I haven't watched it in so long!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Uhh…." The Doctor glanced around. _I didn't go back _that_ much of a time, surely!_

The TARDIS gave a sudden jerk, and the Doctor was thrown forward. He slowly exited the blue police box, glancing around with wide eyes **(A/N: Why does this actor always seem to have wide eyes as the Doctor? Guess it's just a David Tennant's Doctor thing. He also has that weird frown thingy. I dunno, it's cute, but, well… somewhat XD-worthy)** as he held the door open and stared out into the day.

"Umm," he called to a passing lady, "What year is it?"

"2008," she called back, looking at him kind of strangely. And he supposed he did look rather weird, because this suit _definitely_ didn't fit him like this! Back as the Eleventh Doctor, the suit he was wearing fit perfectly—like this? Yeah, not so much. "November fifth." Then again… maybe it was just because the TARDIS had materialized out of absolutely nowhere—but she probably wouldn't have noticed that anyway, as he had materialized in an alley—or because he didn't know the date. The date…. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Right. Thank you. Good-bye, now!" The Doctor waved at her cheerfully before glancing at where he was. _And in Washington, too!_ There was a convenient sign next to him saying, "Washington D.C., United States of America".

"Guess I'm on the outskirts of town," he muttered, observing the tall buildings on either side of him. "Well, better hide the TARDIS…. It looks out of place here…."

That was the first rational thought he'd had all day.

It was set up right next to a building, in a small alleyway, so he made it invisible, then locked it like a race car, something he still found funny. The Doctor then proceeded into Washington, unsure of what he was going to find there. Major panic? A calm election? He reminded himself that probably not even Daleks would dare change history like this, and took a deep breath before walking into the crowds, even teeming at the edges of the city.

When the Doctor finally left, it was dark. Yada, yada, yada… he'd seen it all before. It didn't, however, take very long for him to become seized with panic. _Rose! No, wait; what's her name…._ His head was filled with so many names that he couldn't remember.

"Of _course!_" he suddenly remembered out loud. "I'm so _stupid_! Amy Pond!" He sighed, suddenly realizing that he probably wouldn't see Amy ever again.

He still had to get back to the present, though, and he focused on doing just that.

However, as he reentered the TARDIS, he felt eyes on his back. He turned slowly around, eyes widening as he spotted it.

A Dalek.

Staring at him calmly.

Not moving.

Not making a sound.

The Doctor quickly leaped into the TARDIS, and fled, moving through the vortexes of time back to the present.

When he exited the TARDIS, the Doctor couldn't help but look around in confusion.

Where was he?

He glanced around. He sniffed the air. _Hmm… strange smell; and I seem to remember it from before I left and regenerated…. Aha!_ He suddenly realized something spectacular. _I'm not too far from where Amy is!_

He set off in that particular direction. He had a little nagging feeling that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go confronting Amy, especially now, but he had to do it.


	3. Chapter 2

**I accidentally uploaded the wrong document the first time, and I only noticed when there were Warriors terms in place of the Doctor Who chapter I thought I was putting a commentary on. XD Oooooops! I was wondering why the folder had so many files in it! XD **

**Anyways, I really need to watch some more Doctor Who! .; However, since this is mostly my charrie's (are original charries in fanfics called OCs? Yes, they are, actually, right?) POV, I thought it might be okay. ^.^; 'Sides... I was sort of more trying to get the whole Doctor-meets-companion routine right, rather than his mannerisms!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I glanced around at the empty street as I slowly made my way home. My backpack felt like it was about to fall off my back, so I shifted it back onto my shoulder properly. I wasn't feeling too cold, and I had been slow so far—ten minutes and I had only made it about half a kilometer, when I generally made two kilometers in half an hour!—so I picked up the pace.

Suddenly, I stopped dead.

I looked around.

Was someone watching me?

_No…._ I shook my head in confusion. Surely not? I walked on, looking around, but the uncomfortable feeling of eyes persisted. I suddenly reached the intersection; across the diagonal were the woods. Ahh, so _that's_ where the feeling had been coming from!

Suddenly, I noticed a man across the street. It was strange, because he was wearing this cool long coat, a sort of light brown and generally just _awesome_. Underneath that, he wore a suit jacket, some brown stripey thing. He was also wearing a lighter shirt and a reddish tie beneath the jacket. His pants were identical to his suit jacket. He was also wearing running shoes, big white ones that looked comfortable. He had plain brown hair that more-or-less stuck up in the front, making him look like he never brushed it. Ever.

On any other man, they would have looked... well, I'll just say that they would have looked really, really awful together. This man was actually sort of looking nice.

I didn't recognize him from the neighbourhood, because although I lived a few streets down, I think I certainly would have noticed a man looking like this before. I'm serious! I had never seen a man who wore a suit and coat and shoes like that all together. Call me crazy and ignorant, but I seriously haven't. Really.

He had that sort of... misplaced, not from around here, look. He looked... well, different is the only way I can describe it, because it's true! Certainly this man wasn't a Canadian. He looked sort of lost, sort of how I guess you might look when stepping into your hotel room in Florida, wondering how you'll ever get used to living there, even for just a week (no offense, of course, to those who can't afford to go to Florida and stay in a hotel. Let's just call my family lucky and leave it at that, okay? Fine, maybe very lucky. Call it making right decisions) and thinking, "Okay, this is scary... I might do all the wrong things! What if they laugh at me? What if they kick me out of the hotel? I must certainly try my best not to do anything silly. Oh, NO! I forgot my change of underwear at home!" That sort of thing.

Anyways, I'm getting really off-topic here. Crap! I have a tendency to do that a lot, 'specially when I'm telling a story. I can tell a great story, but I usually talk so fast and put in so many references that by the end, most of the people listening have either deliberately found something else to do or unintentionally tuned me out! Hmmph.

In any case, where was I again? Right, yes, the strange man. And strange he was indeed! I felt the urge to go up to him and ask him, "Hi, do you need any help in getting around? Do you have any idea where you are?"

He'd probably most likely reply, "No, I'm waiting for a friend, but thanks anyway," and be done with it, then turn and go wandering away.

Well, there goes that idea flying out the window.

Damn.

It was only then that I realized that he was looking straight at me.

"What the—" I started to ask, then stopped. He was crossing the street towards me! His gaze was still fixed on me and was serious now, but I, still foolishly hoping I was wrong about all this, began stalking across the street and in the direction of my home. I had wasted enough time over here already; if I didn't hurry up NOW, then I would be late to pick up my little sister from her school at 3:15 PM!

No, wait, that's a given. I'm always late, even if I get home early.

Still.

I told myself I was panicking, simply not thinking straight. I have an anxiety disorder and have the tendency to freak out at the most inopportune times.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. My anxiety set aside, I waited to see what he would do. Would he pass me? Walk beside me? Take out a knife and kill me? (The latter was not too likely, seeing as how we were on a residential street with plenty of people around, and we were

quickly approaching a busier road.)

"Umm, miss." The man spoke in a British accent. "A word, please?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Oh, so you do go to St. Spirit Catholic high school. Very nice school, if not a slight bit small." He simply jammed his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly at the emblem on my uniform. I was beginning to relax now. Just a minor panic attack, nothing more. It was thankfully nothing major.

"Oh? What about St. S?" I asked.

"That's what you call it?" he asked.

"Yep!" This man was British, so evidently he couldn't know. He fixed me with those penetrating eyes of his as he began, "So... about your school. You're going on a retreat, right? For Religion class?" I simply nodded slowly. Sagely, actually I thought. It was a bit strange how he knew, but I didn't press the matter.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Oh, no reason." He grinned at me. "Just curious."

"You're not from around here… are you, sir?" I asked. He didn't _seem_ like a threat, but appearances can be deceiving sometimes. Or however that saying goes.

"Oh, please don't call me that," he said, suddenly frowning, and waved his hand as if warding off the term. "'Sir' is such a stuffy old term."

"Oh… okay." I blinked. "Well, then. What _should_ call you?"

"Oh, I forgot," he exclaimed suddenly, grinning that crazy, somewhat dazed-looking grin again. "I'm the Doctor! And who might you be?"

"Oh… my name is Amber," I said slowly.


End file.
